bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Abarai vs. Yylfordt Granz
|image = |conflict =Arrancar Invasion |date =September 7 |place =Human World, Karakura Town |result =Renji Abarai is victorious. |side1 =*Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Ururu Tsumugiya (supportive) |side2 =*Fracción Yylfordt Granz † |forces1 =Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo Ururu: *Hand-to-Hand Combat |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) *Sonído *Hierro |casual1 =*Renji & Ururu are both grievously injured. |casual2 =*Yylfordt is killed. }} is a battle during The Cold War that takes place in Karakura Town between Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th Division and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción Yylfordt Granz. Prelude After Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo attack Karakura Town, Renji is assigned to a task force of Shinigami led by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya that goes to defend the town from the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 14-15 At the same time Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez decides to go to Karakura Town with his Fracción because of what he sees as Ulquiorra's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. When they get there, Shawlong Koufang informs Grimmjow of additional presences that weren't mentioned by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow tells them to use Pesquisa to find an opponent to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 Once they all find an opponent to battle, they head out to their opponent's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 5-7 Yylfordt heads toward the Urahara Shop and confronts Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 19 After Yylfordt arrives, he senses Di Roy Rinker's defeat and remarks to Renji on how lucky Di Roy's opponent was since the Arrancar was not a very skilled warrior.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 9 Battle Renji immediately activates his Bankai and attacks the Arrancar. Yylfordt is able to fend off Renji's Bankai with ease and move in close to land a deep slash across Renji's chest. Renji moves to fend Yylfordt off whilst the Arrancar laughs, questioning the power of Renji's Bankai and he muses as to whether this is the best that a lieutenant of the elite Gotei 13 is capable of.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-9 Renji soon receives assistance by Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo. Ririn creates illusions while Noba teleports Kurōdo around to attack Yylfordt. He quickly disposes of the Mod-Souls after releasing his spiritual power and using Sonído. Bleach anime; Episode 117, This only takes place in the anime. As Jinta Hanakari is watching from the Urahara Shop's roof, he notices that Ururu Tsumugiya is reacting to the Arrancar's Reiatsu by going into Genocide Mode. Ururu proceeds to attack Yylfordt from behind with a kick, which sends the Arrancar flying with extreme force. She gets upon him quickly, grabs him by the throat and states that he is a dangerous enemy and that enemies must be executed, all the while in a trance state. She then proceeds to brutally beat the Arrancar causing him significant injuries. Yylfordt manages to fend her off and as he promises to kill her for attacking him, he goes into his Resurrección. He impales Ururu on one of his bull-like horns and confronts a stunned Renji, explaining that this is how Arrancar release their Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 9-19 He then flings Ururu away, but she is caught by Jinta, who takes his Kinabo and hits Yylfordt in the head with no affect. Before Yylfordt can harm him, Renji uses his Bankai to block another impaling attack from the Arrancar, telling the kids to run away. Yylfordt laughs at the attempt to block him, he breaks Renji's Bankai and impales him as well. He then flings Renji away and states that since these are his last moments he will tell him his name and rank as a sort-of farewell gift.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-6 Shortly after, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto attains permission to release the limiters and informs the rest of the task force, to which Renji happily states that he was getting tired of waiting.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 14 Yylfordt asks Renji what a limit release is, as one of his horns is cut off. Renji explains that a limit release is a process applied to captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 to prevent unnecessary ripples in the balance of the Human World. The symbols of their respective divisions are placed on them to seal 80% of their Reiatsu, but after getting them removed their power becomes 5 times greater. Renji directs his Bankai to attack Yylfordt, the Arrancar manages to block the attack by grabbing its jaws, but is pushed back and loses his left arm in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 2-10 Realizing that they are no match, Shawlong Koufang orders his group to retreat. But it is too late, as Yylfordt tries to get away Renji uses his Hikotsu Taihō technique to obliterate Yylfordt entirely.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-20 Aftermath Yylfordt falls to the ground after being obliterated by Renji's Hikotsu Taihō.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 1 Renji, being grievously injured, moves to the ground and kneels in exhaustion as his Bankai collapses into its segments. Renji expresses his concern for Ichigo, thinking about how difficult his own fight against Yylfordt was.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, pages 3-4 References Navigation Category:Fights